Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) é uma Maga Celestial, ela é um membro da guilda Fairy Tail e da Equipe do Natsu. Lucy é a principal protagonista feminina da série. Aparência thumb|leftLucy tem olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros, que normalmente é amarrado por fitas em uma variedade de cores em um pequeno rabo de cavalo para o lado direito de sua cabeça com o resto do cabelo solto. No entanto, no ano X791 ela aparece para manter seu cabelo com mais frequência em tranças. Ela tem seios grandes e um corpo curvilíneo. Suas medidas (supostos) são: busto, 91 cm; cintura, 59 cm; e quadril, 88 centímetros (37in, 23in, 36in). Estas medidas foram mais tarde revelou ser um pouco diferente, com os seios sendo dois centímetros a menos, e os outros um a menos. Seu selo Fairy Tail rosa está localizado na parte de trás da sua mão direita. Além disso, Lucy não consistentemente usar a mesma roupa. No entanto, ela sempre tem um cinto que, juntamente com a manutenção de sua saia para cima, detém as chaves do espírito celestial e um chicote com uma extremidade em forma de coração. Ela também usa, couro de salto alto botas pretas. Ela também tem uma notável semelhança com a mãe. Personalidade Lucy tem orgulho invulgar de sua aparência e é muito confiante em sua beleza, muitas vezes exalando uma certa dose de vaidade. Apesar desta atitude superficial, ela é uma pessoa inteligente, gentil e verdadeiramente solidária. Lucy é apaixonada por literatura e está no processo de escrever o seu próprio romance sobre suas aventuras com Fairy Tail, embora ela não gosta de contar à ninguém sobre isso. Além de seu interesse em leitura e escrita em prosa, ela também gosta de fazer compras, cozinhar e homens assertivos. Suas cores favoritas são o azul e a rosa. Ela é um membro da família Heartfilia, uma vez que uma das mais ricas e importantes famílias conglomerada no país de Fiore. No entanto, devido ao seu relacionamento distante com seu pai e a morte de sua mãe, Layla Heartfilia , ela saiu de casa para seguir seu próprio caminho, o que mostra a ambição de independência. Lucy é muito gentil com seus Espíritos Celestes, e recusa-se a utilizá-los como escudos ou considerá-los como tal. Ela luta ao lado de seus Espíritos e trata-los como amigos, ao contrário de vários outros Celestial Espírito Magos, que os vêem como meras ferramentas e objetos. Lucy se importa muito com os seus Espíritos e também com os grandes comprimentos para dar-lhes a felicidade , mesmo ao custo de sua vida. Apesar de ser tecnicamente uma proprietária dos Espíritos, ela se recusa a ser tratada como tal, e em vez disso prefere ser chamada de amiga. Embora, Lucy é, na maioria dos casos, covarde e facilmente assustada, ela não tem problemas com a luta e ficaria feliz em enfrentar o perigo,mesmo que ela acaba se machucando, por seus amigos e aliança. Enquanto seus poderes não são normalmente tão esmagadores como seus companheiros de equipe, Lucy provou ser uma combatente capaz si mesma, muitas vezes usando sua inteligência a seu favor, e pensar fora da caixa durante a batalha. Ela eventualmente herdada a teimosia e a recusa de Natsu a desistir, mesmo quando todas as probabilidades estão contra seu favor. Lucy geralmente assusta em travessuras seus colegas de guilda. Ao contrário da maioria de seus amigos, ela não fica muito animada com luta e não é rápida para recorrer à violência como solução. No entanto, ela admite que estar perto de seus companheiros de guilda é realmente divertido. Ser um Mago Celestial, Lucy sempre mantém suas promessas. Ela dá-lhe tudo por causa de sua guilda e amigos. Histórico ''Passado'' Lucy vem de uma das famílias mais ricas de Fiore, a Família Heartfilia. Lucy compartilhou um bom relacionamento com os empregados de sua família. Sua mãe, Layla Heartifilia faleceu em torno dos dez anos de idade de Lucy. Por seu pai ser obcecado por seus negócios e dinheiro, ele acabou rejeitando e magoando Lucy, levando-a fugir de casa. ''Início'' Lucy lamenta na única Loja de Magia de Hargeon a falta de lojas de magia na cidade. Quando Lucy encontra a Chave do Portal do Cão Menor na loja, Lucy fica entusiasmada, porém o Proprietário da Loja diz a ela que a chave custa 20.000 Jewel. Lucy fica surpresa com o preço e tenta obter um desconto através de seu sex appeal para conseguir a chave, porém ela só consegue reduzir o preço em 1000 Jewel e fica furiosa com isso. thumb|Lucy reclamando do Proprietário da loja. Nas ruas da cidade, Lucy reclamava por ter conseguido reduzir o preço da Chave do Portal do Cão Menor só em 1000 Jewel, quando um tumulto chama a atenção de Lucy. Curiosa, ela dirige-se para o tumulto, ao ouvir o nome de um mago, usuário de magia do fogo, Salamandra (Salamander). Ao vê-lo seu coração começa a bater rapidamente. Essa reação logo passa quando Natsu Dragneel e Happy aparecem de surpresa no meio da multidão pensando que o Salamandra era Igneel. As Fãs de Salamandra espancam Natsu e o joga pra fora da multidão por que ele recusou o autografo de Salamandra. thumb|left|Lucy paga uma refeição a Natsu e Happy. Lucy vai até Natsu e Happy, para agradecê-los e paga uma refeição a eles. Ela explica que Salamandra estava usando uma magia ilegal, Magia de Charme, uma magia que atrai os corações das pessoas para o usuário e que quando Natsu apareceu de surpresa, ele cortou o efeito da magia em Lucy. Lucy continua dizendo que ela é uma maga e que ela quer entrar para uma Guilda. Lembrando que os dois estavam procurando por alguém, Lucy pergunta quem era essa pessoa. Eles respondem que é o Igneel, um Dragão. Isso choca Lucy, e a faz fazer uma observação de que um dragão nunca estaria numa cidade. Quando Lucy estava prete a ir embora, Natsu agradece a Lucy, oferecendo o autografo do Salamandra, porém Lucy rejeita drasticamente. Natsu e Happy se ajoelham no meio do restaurante para agradecer a Lucy pela comida e isso acaba fazendo com que Lucy fique com vergonha e pede para que eles se levantem. thumb|Lucy fala para Bora que já sabe sobre o Anel do Charme Mais tarde, em um banco do parque, Lucy lê uma revista de magos sobre a Guilda Fairy Tail, quando Salamandra aparece de surpresa dos arbustos, depois de ter escutado ela. Salamandra convida Lucy para sua festa em seu navio, porém ela recusa. Bora então da um jeito de convencer Lucy a irem sua festa no seu navio. No navio, Salamandra revela quem ele realmente é, um comerciante de escravas. Ele diz a Lucy que ele vai vender ela juntamente com as outras garotas do navio. Lucy pega as suas Chaves dos Portões para chamar seus Espíritos Celestiais, porém Salamandra pega rapidamente as chaves da Lucy e as joga no mar. thumb|left|Happy tira Lucy do navio de Bora. Natsu chega de surpresa no navio e Happy usa sua Magia Aérea para levar Lucy do Navio. A Magia Aérea do Happy acaba e os dois acabam caindo no mar, onde Lucy mergulha debaixo d'água e milagrosamente encontra as suas Chaves dos Portões. Com elas, Lucy abre o Portão do Guardião da Água e convoca o Espírito Celestial Aquarius, que depois de dar um aviso a Lucy para ela nunca mais perder as Chves dos Portões, usa sua magia e cria uma onda gigante poderosa, que leva Lucy, Happy e o navio com todos abordo para terra firme. Em terra firme, Lucy descobre que Salamandra não é o verdadeiro Salamandra, que seu nome verdadeiro é Bora e que ele não é um Mago da Fairy Tail. Lucy descobre também que Natsu é o verdadeiro Salamandra e mago da Fairy Tail. Natsu derrota Bora e seus capangas e destroi a cidade. Natsu pega Lucy e junto com Happy, eles fogem dos soldados de Hargeon e partem para Magnolia. ''Macao'' thumb|Lucy na Fairy Tail. Lucy chega a Fairy Tail e fica feliz por estar lá. Natsu começa uma briga envolvendo todos da guilda e durante essa briga, Lucy conhece os outros membros, Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Eflman Strauss, Loke e Mirajane Strauss. Ao ver todo mundo brigando, Lucy comenta que não tem ninguém normal. No meio da bagunça, Makarov Dreyar, o mestre da guilda aparece e põe fim na briga entre os magos. Não muito mais tarde, Lucy decide colocar a sua marca da guilda na parte de trás da sua mão direita. Natsu procurava no quadro de pedidos uma missão para ele fazer, até ele ouvir uma discussão do Romeo Conbolt com Makarov sobre seu pai, Macao Conbolt não ter voltado de uma missão de uma semana atrás. Romeo pede que Makarov vá atrás dele, porém Makarov se recusa. Natsu soca o quadro de pedidos e sai com Happy. Curiosa, Lucy pergunta o que ele vai fazer e Mirajane responde que Natsu é como o Romeo, a mesma coisa aconteceu com o Natsu quando ele era pequeno. Mirajane também explica que todos os magos carregam uma coisa com eles. Cicatrizes, dor, sofrimento... thumb|left|Lucy, Natsu e Happy em sua primeira missão juntos. Lucy decide ir junto com Natsu e o Happy para o Monte Hakobe encontrar Macao. Ao chegarem a montanha devastada pela tempestade de neve, Lucy com frio abre o Portão do Relógio e convoca o Espírito Celestial Horologium para se proteger do frio. Depois disso um Vulcan aparece e leva Lucy para sua caverna no pico da montanha. thumb|Lucy na caverna do Vulcan O Vulcan leva Lucy e Horologium para a sua caverna no pico da montanha. Horologium desaparece, pois o seu tempo acabou. O Vulcan se aproximava de Lucy, pois estava apaixonado por ela, porém Natsu chega e exige saber onde o Vulcan escondeu Macao, No entanto, o Vulcan engana Natsu e o faz chegar perto de um buraco na parede da caverna e o joga pra fora da montanha. Enfurecida e horrorizada, Lucy abre o Portão do Touro Dourado e convoca o Espírito Celestial Taurus. Tauros e Vulcan começam a lutar, porém Natsu aparece e nocauteia Tauros pensando que ele era outro monstro. Lucy enfurecida explica que Tauros é um aliado e pergunta para o Natsu como ele se salvou. Natsu responde que foi o Happy quem o salvou. Natsu logo derrota o Vulcan, que na verdade era Macao, que teve o corpo tomado por um Vulcan. Macao conta que derrotou dezenove Vulcans antes de ser tomado pelo vigésimo. Após o ocorrido, Lucy retorna para Magnolia com seus amigos e Macao se reúne com seu filho, Romeo. ''Daybreak'' Lucy fica feliz por ter conseguido uma casa do seu agrado por apenas 70,000 Jewel por mês. Depois que Lucy saiu do banheiro, ela se deparara com Natsu e o Happy na sua sala sem o seu consentimento. Com raiva Lucy ataca os dois com um único chute. Happy começa a afiar suas unhas na parede e isso faz com que Lucy fique mais irritada, Natsu vê alguns papéis na mesa e pega só por curiosidade, rapidamente, Lucy da outro chute em Natsu. Curioso, Natsu pergunta o que é que tem nos papéis. Lucy responde que não interessa e pede para eles vão embora. Natsu diz que não, pois ele veio visitá-la. Desistindo de convencê-los a irem embora, Lucy oferece aos dois uma xícara de chá. Lucy explica e mostra aos dois como fazer um contrato com um Espírito Celestial, ela usa como exemplo o Espírito Celestial que comprou na loja de Hargeon. Lucy então abre o Portão do Cão Menor e convoca Nicolas, que mais tarde, ela o apelida de Plue. Depois Natsu e Lucy decidem formar uma equipe. A primeira missão da equipe é encontrar e destruir um livro. Ao chegarem à cidade de Shirotsume, Natsu reclama que está com fome e vai a um restaurante com Happy, enquanto Lucy passeia pela cidade. Lucy retorna vestida de empregada, chocando os dois. Eles vão à casa de Kaby Melon para se informarem melhor sobre a missão, lá eles ficam chocados quando descobrem que a recompensa aumentou de 200,000 Jewel para 200,000,000 Jewel. Animados com a recompensa, eles vão para a Mansão do Everlue, onde Lucy tenta ser contratada como empregada para conseguir se infiltrar na mansão e pegar o livro, porém ela é rejeitada por Everlue, pois para ele Lucy é feia e não serve. Sem mais opções para entrarem na mansão, eles decidem invadi-la. Dentro da mansão, eles procuram pelo livro, porém são atacados pelas empregadas de Everlue, que são facilmente derrotadas por Natsu. Eles descobrem a biblioteca da mansão e resolvem procurar o livro lá. Natsu encontra o livro e tenta queimá-lo, porém Lucy não permite. Lucy diz que o livro foi escrito por um escritor famoso, Kemu Zaleon, e que esse era o único livro dele que ela não leu. Lucy se recusa a deixar que Natsu queime o livro. Everlue aparece neste momento e pede para Lucy devolver o livro, porém ela se recusa devolve-lo. Everlue então chama os Irmãos Vanish para recuperarem o livro. Lucy declara que o livro esconde um segredo e pede para Natsu ganhar tempo, até ela descobrir qual é o segredo que o livro esconde. Depois Lucy sai correndo da biblioteca. Lucy de alguma forma chega ao esgoto da mansão e lá ela usa os Óculos Leitor do Vento para tentar descobrir o segredo que o livro esconde. Everlue aparece e agarra Lucy pelos braços e ameaça quebrá-los se Lucy não lhe contar o segredo que o livro esconde. Lucy se recusa a dizer e é salva pelo Happy, que acerta um chute na cara de Everlue. Lucy e Everlue começam uma batalha e no meio dela, Everlue conta que forçou Kemu Zaleon a escrever o livro sobre ele. Lucy abre o Portão do Caranguejo Gigante e convoca o Espírito Celestial Cancer e Everlue abre o Portão da Empregada e convoca a Espírito Celestial Virgo, mas Natsu chega acidentalmente com ela, pois Natsu estava agarrado a ela quando Everlue a convocou. Natsu derrota Virgo e Lucy junto com Cancer derrota Everlue. Eles retornam para a mansão, onde Kaby se encontra e Lucy entrega o livro a ele, porém Kaby diz que era para eles terem queimado o livro e não para dar a ele. Kaby então explica seu passado e por que ele quer se livrar do livro. Quando Kaby está preste a queimar o livro, um feitiço de reorganizar palavras começa a reorganizar todas as palavras do livro, assim revelando o verdadeiro título do livro, Dear Kaby (Querido Kaby). Lucy explica que aquele livro é uma carta que Kemu Zaelon escreveu para Kaby durante o tempo em que ficou preso. Natsu diz que não pode aceitar a recompensa, pois eles não cumpriram o que ele realmente tinham que cumprir, ou seja, queimar o livro. ''Lullaby'' ''Ilha Galuna'' ''Phantom Lord'' ''Loke'' ''Torre do Paraíso'' ''Festival de Luta'' ''Oracion Seis'' ''Daphne'' ''Edolas'' ''Ilha Tenrou'' ''X791'' ''Chave do Céu Estrelado'' ''Grandes Jogos Mágicos'' ''Vilarejo do Sol'' ''Tartaros'' Magia e Habilidades Celestial Espírito (Magia) (星霊魔法''Seirei Maho):'' Lucy é uma maga Celestial',' o que lhe permite convocar Espíritos Celestiais , seres mágicos que residem no Mundo Espiritual Celestial , usando as chaves de seus respectivos portais. Quando a convocação de um Espírito é feita, as chaves são envolvidas com uma luz suave e dourada. 11 Uma vez que o contrato foi feito com um Espírito, como Espírito estará disponível para Lucy para convocar, em certos dias, em que vai lutar ao seu lado e executar várias tarefas para ela. 12 Seus Espíritos Celestiais têm diferentes níveis de poder, com diferentes pessoas sendo mais adequado para certas tarefas que outros, não necessariamente relacionados com a batalha. 13 Por exemplo, Aquarius pode controlar a água , criando poderosas ondas que podem varrer grandes quantidades de inimigos, 14 enquanto que Touro tem uma enorme força física, para fazer um lutador valioso corpo a corpo capaz de flanquear Lucy durante a batalha e enfrentar adversários em seu nome. 15 No entanto, Espíritos Celestiais são seres sencientes que possuem personalidades e características, e são assim capazes de agir em conformidade durante a batalha, às vezes até ignorando ordens de Lucy e agir por conta própria, algo que normalmente é retratado de forma cômica (como Aquarius agindo com arrogância e captura até a própria Lucy em seus ataques, 16 ou Touro ter tendências perversas sobre ela). 17 Lucy explicou- Natsu Dragneel que Celestes Espírito Mages têm o potencial para obter extremamente raros chaves de ouro, que abrem as portas da "eclíptica Zodiac", e comum, compradas em lojas Chaves de prata. 18 De acordo com Lucy, enquanto houver um grande número de Chaves de prata, existem apenas 12 chaves de ouro, cada uma das quais relacionadas com um determinado signo astrológico . Até agora na série, Lucy obteve 10 chaves do ouro e 5 de prata Chaves, uma quantidade considerável de Chaves para um único Celestial Espírito Mago. Capacidade de Lucy para convocar seus espíritos é limitado pela quantidade de poder mágico que ela tem que sustentá-los; quanto mais (e mais poderosas) Spirits ela convoca, mais de sua magia está esgotado. 17 Ela foi mostrado capaz de usar cinco de seus Chaves eclíptica Zodíaco em um dia, um feito notável. 19 Lucy também demonstrou a habilidade de invocar espíritos celestes apenas chamando-os em vez de usar as chaves. 20 * Força Portão Encerramento: Lucy é capaz de forçar o portão de um Espírito Celestial para fechar contra a sua vontade, levando-os a retornar ao Mundo Espiritual Celestial. Tal habilidade viria a ser útil se um de seus Espíritos tinha sido tomado pelo inimigo através de vários meios e foi obrigado a atacá-la, permitindo que Lucy para removê-los do campo de batalha sem realmente prejudicá-los. Para um Celestial Espírito Mage, obtendo essa habilidade parece ser um feito notável. 21 * Vários Convocação: Lucy ganhou a habilidade avançada para convocar mais de um Espírito Celestial de uma vez: ela foi mostrado mesmo convocando todos os seus chaves de ouro (5 deles na época) e uma de suas chaves de prata ( Nikora ) de uma vez, algo que surpreendeu muito Loke ; no entanto, devido à grande quantidade de poder mágico necessário para tal façanha, ela foi capaz de mantê-lo ativo por apenas um punhado de segundos. 19 No anime, esta convocação em massa é ainda mais reforçada, com Lucy chamando toda a sua Espíritos Celestiais ao mesmo tempo. 22 Depois de ganhar acesso a Segunda Origin , Lucy ganha um maior controle sobre esta habilidade, como visto durante sua luta com o alargamento, aprendendo a manter dois Espíritos Celestes portões abrem quase sem esforço. Isto dá-lhe uma maior flexibilidade quanto ela é capaz de combinar os aspectos de poderes e habilidades dos Espíritos para formar ataques novos e mais poderosos. 23 Ela também pode usar sua própria magia em combinação com outro espírito para aumentar o poder de ataque. 24 Durante sua luta contra o Tártaro , Lucy conseguiu abrir três portas simultaneamente, algo que tem sido referida como uma técnica proibida. 25 * Recompense Invocação: Uma técnica que só um Espírito Mago Celestial que pode abrir três ou mais portas simultaneamente é capaz de atingir, a fim de chamar o Espírito Celestial Rei , o mais forte entre os Espíritos, uma vez. A fim de salvar suas amigas, Lucy sacrificou o Portão do portador Key Water como a chave sacrificado precisava ser de um espírito que ela tem forte confiança mútua com. Com muita tristeza, Lucy era capaz de invocar o Espírito Rei e destruir Plutogrim . 26 Unison Raid (合体魔法,ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): Um feitiço que permite que dois Mages para unir a sua magia em um único, combinado e mais forte ataque. Este é, aparentemente, uma forma altamente avançada da Magia, com muitos sacerdotes terem desperdiçado suas vidas inteiras tentando alcançá-lo, sem sucesso. No entanto, Lucy e Juvia Lockser conseguiu em sua primeira tentativa, com Aquarius 's onda gigante combinando com o Juvia própria água para criar um poderoso, banheira de hidromassagem grande que nem mesmo Vidaldus Taka 's cabelo à prova de água pode absorver. 27 Mais tarde, Lucy conseguiu alcançar Unison Raid novamente, desta vez com Wendy Marvell , combinando Escorpião 's Areia Buster com Wendy Roar of Sky Dragon em um único vórtice poderoso, que, juntamente com Gray Fullbuster 's Ice-Maker: Martelo , bastante reforçada Natsu Dragneel 's de velocidade, o que lhe permite atacar Hades com sua espada Chifre de Dragão de Fogo . 28 Urano Metria (ウラノ·メトリア''Urano Metoria):'' Um feitiço poderoso, conhecido como o "final Magia das Estrelas", no qual o conhecimento para alcançar tal foi momentaneamente concedida a Lucy por Hibiki Lates através do uso de seu Arquivo Magia. É o único conhecido Caster Magia ela é capaz de usar. Depois que ela foi concedida tal feitiço, Lucy caiu em um estado de transe , no qual ela passou a cantar fora encantamento da magia . Isto levou a área em torno de seu alvo para se tornar cheio de luzes como estrelas, seguido pouco depois por um manto escuro que lembra um céu noturno. Todas as luzes estrela semelhante a explodir, ao mesmo tempo, provocando danos pesados sobre o alvo. Uma vez que Urano Metria foi lançado, Lucy acordou de seu transe, completamente inconsciente do que ela fez. Este feitiço foi usado para derrotar Anjo , membro da Oración Seis . 29 Parece ser desgastante para lançar, com Lucy alegando falta a energia para mover depois de acordar do transe. 30 Durante os Grandes Jogos Mágicos , Lucy combina seu poder mágico com Gêmeos e juntos eles conjurar esta mágica. No entanto, o feitiço é cancelado por outra Mago antes que seus efeitos podem ser vistos. 31 Depois de receber Aquarius Magic 's do Espírito Celestial Rei , Lucy é capaz de lançar a magia por conta própria para derrotar Jackal . 32 Ushi no Koku Mairi (丑の刻参り''Ushi no Koku Mairi):'' Kain Hikaru 's Magia perdida , o que foi ensinado a ele por Hades , Ushi no Koku Mairi gira em torno do uso da boneca Mr. Cursey, que é essencialmente um boneco de vodu: se vertente de uma pessoa de cabelo é colocado na cabeça do Sr. Cursey, manipulando Mr. Cursey permitirá ao usuário manipular essa pessoa também. Lucy é exibido pela primeira vez utilizando a magia em si mesmo Kain depois que o homem de forma imprudente dá Mr. Cursey para ela com o cabelo sobre ele, para que ela para experimentar seus poderes. 33 Depois de roubar o Sr. Cursey de Kain, Lucy, Natsu e feliz momentaneamente ganha a habilidade de usar essa magia, com Natsu e feliz manipulando Mr. Cursey enquanto a boneca tinha cabelos de Lucy sobre ela, e Lucy, assim, a ser controlado para lutar. 34 * Punho de Ferro do Dragão de Fogo (Lucy Version) : Enquanto Lucy está sendo controlado com o Sr. Cursey, Natsu inflama uma de suas mãos (embora sem realmente machucá-la) através do uso de seu Fogo Dragon Slayer Magia , de forma semelhante ao seu próprio Fogo Punho de Ferro do Dragão . 35 * Ataque Segredo: Lucy Fogo (必殺ルーシィファイア''Hissatsu rushi Faia):'' Com a mão de Lucy ainda incendiados, feliz pega a boneca e, empregando sua velocidade máxima , ele pede isso e todo o corpo de Lucy pega fogo. Ele então envia Lucy no alvo, com Lucy entregando-lhes um golpe corpo a corpo poderoso com as pernas, que é reforçada pelo fogo tanto de Natsu e pela dinâmica adquirida a partir do feliz Aera . Esta "técnica" era poderoso o suficiente para derrotar Kain si mesmo, um dos sete parentes do Purgatório . 36 Magia da Água (水系各种魔法''Mizu Kei Kakushu Maho):'' Depois de sacrificar a chave Aquarius 'para chamar o Espírito Celestial Rei, Lucy foi concedido a magia da Aquarius pelo Espírito celestial King. Adquirindo este Magic também deu Lucy uma tatuagem semelhante ao Aquarius 'através de sua clavícula. 37 * Barreira de água: Lucy gera uma poderosa barreira de água, capaz de bloquear até mesmo as explosões geradas por Chacal38 (Sem nome) Durabilidade Melhorada: Apesar de sua aparência frágil e sua tendência a evitar o combate, Lucy provou-se ser bastante resistente: ela foi capaz de sobreviver ao ataque de um sádico Zero, 39 , enquanto ela ainda estava inconsciente e de alguma forma voltar para cima; [ 40] suportar uma saraivada de chutes de Kain Hikaru , um indivíduo capaz de quebrar árvores e rochas através de força física pura, sem incapacitante danos, e também suportar Kain tentando esmagar sua cabeça com os seus enormes braços. 41 Mais tarde, durante a Equipe Natsu luta 's com Hades , ela sobreviveu a ser explodido, juntamente com Erza , por um de seus explosões . 42 Intelecto Keen: Lucy provou-se ser um Mago muito inteligente, lógica e intuitiva. Ela foi capaz de descobrir o que Bora tinha escorregado um sonífero em seu vinho sem prová-lo. 43 Sendo um ávido leitor, ela também mostrou ser adepto de resolver palavras relacionadas com puzzles e enigmas: ela foi capaz de ver através de o feitiço que Zekua Melon lançou em seu livro Daybreak e elaborar verdadeiro conteúdo do livro; 44 Além disso, durante o julgamento S-Class, ela descobriu a localização de Mavis Vermilion túmulo 's com relativa facilidade através do uso da "pistas" escondidas na configuração do ensaio, sendo, aparentemente, o único membro da Fairy Tail para conseguir isso. 45 Especialista em combate com chicote: Lucy é muito hábil com o seu chicote em combate, sendo capaz de capturar adversário e até lançá-los à grandes distâncias, confirmando que ela também é muito forte fisicamente. Combate Mano a Mano : Apesar de não ser mostrado com frequência, Lucy é uma ótima lutadora (assim como a Lucy de Edolas), sendo capaz de golpear fortemente o Natsu quando ele invadiu sua casa pela primeira vez. E também derrotou Sherry no Corpo a Corpo.tendo em vista isso, vemos que lucy, embora não pareça ser forte( principalmente se comparado a Natsu e Elsa )Lucy é uma das garotas mais fortes da serie. * Lucy Pontapé (ルーシィ·キック''rushi Kikku):'' Um chamado "ataque final", que é mais um simples, não-mágico movimento corpo a corpo: Lucy ataca na direção de seu alvo, depois salta e usa a dinâmica adquirida para atacar o adversário com um pontapé simples. Embora não seja particularmente poderoso ou exclusiva em seu desempenho, este ataque foi eficaz o suficiente para derrotar o líder da Aliança das Trevas Nu Mummy esquadrão ataque enviado para roubar o Amor & Sorte Aliança, bem como Bickslow durante o julgamento de Promoção S-Class. 50 Relações Natsu. Batalhas * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs Bora * Natsu Dragneel e Lucy Heartfilia contra Vulcan (Macau Conbolt) * Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs Everlue * Lucy Heartfilia e Natsu Dragneel vs Everlue * Erza Scarlet & Lucy Heartfilia vs Eisenwald Guilda Membros * Equipe Natsu vs Aldeia Monstros * Lucy Heartfilia vs Sherry Blendy * Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs Deliora Sobreviventes * Lucy Heartfilia vs Juvia Lockser * Lucy Heartfilia, Loke & Reedus Jonas vs Gajeel Redfox, Boze & Sue * Equipe Natsu vs Team Jellal * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs Torre do Céu Guarda * Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser vs Vidaldus Taka * Lucy Heartfilia, feliz & Loke vs Bickslow * Lucy Heartfilia vs Nu Múmia * Forças Aliadas contra Oración Seis * Lucy Heartfilia vs Anjo * Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs Zero * Erza Scarlet & Lucy Heartfilia vs Lizardmen de Daphne * Fairy Tail vs Daphne Lizardmen & Dragonoid * Lucy Heartfilia vs Edolas Real Exército * Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel e Wendy Marvell vs Edolas Real Exército * Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel e Wendy Marvell vs Edolas Real Exército: Revanche * Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia vs Hughes & Sugarboy * Natsu Dragneel e Lucy Heartfilia vs Hughes & Byro * Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs Edolas Real Exército * Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs Freed Justine & Bickslow * Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs Caprico * Lucy Heartfilia vs Kain Hikaru * Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs Kain Hikaru * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell e Laxus Dreyar contra Hades * Equipe Tenrou vs Acnologia * Equipe Natsu vs Bandits * Lucy Heartfilia vs Mary Hughes * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Romeo Conbolt vs Dan Straight & Coco (Terra Land) * Fairy Tail & Lyon Vastia vs Byro Cracy * Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy & Dan Hetero vs Renascer Oración Seis * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Elfman Strauss & Byro Cracy vs Jackpot * Fairy Tail equipa A vs Grandes Magia Jogos participantes * Lucy Heartfilia vs alargamento Corona * Lucy Heartfilia & Yukino Aguria vs Uosuke * Rescue Team vs Forças Fiore * Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell & alargamento Corona vs Hiroshi, Lala & Drake * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia e Wendy Marvell vs Jackal * Natsu Dragneel e Lucy Heartfilia vs Franmalth * Lucy Heartfilia vs Tartarus Outras Aparições ''Ovas'' ''Fairy Hills'' ''Fairy Academy'' ''Dias Memoráveis'' ''Acampamento de Treinamento das Fadas'' ''Dokidoki Ryuuzetsu Land'' ''Crossover: Fairy Tail X Rave Master'' No crossover de Fairy Tail e Rave Master, Lucy se encontra com Elie e começam a conversar. Ela vê Plue e pergunta se Elie é uma Maga Celestial. Mais tarde, as duas se encontram com Haru, Natsu e Erza que precisam lutar com Jackpot. No meio da luta, Lucy salva Elie de um raio disparado por Jackpot e fica sem calcinha. Após Natsu e Haru derrotarem Jackpot, Lucy sai da cidade com Natsu, Erza, Happy e Gray. Natsu pergunta porque ela está andando de forma esquisita, mas ela fica com vergonha e não responde. Filmes ''Fairy Tail: Sacerdotisa da Fênix'' Jogos Curiosidades * Lucy é atualmente a segunda mais popular garota da série. 67 * Quase todas as vezes Lucy vai para o apartamento dela, um ou mais de seus companheiros de guilda estão lá. 48 68 * Sua citação quando convocando Spirits ela pretende contratar é: "Eu estou vinculado ao caminho para o mundo dos Espíritos Celestes, agora ó espírito, respondeu à minha chamada e passar pelo portão" 69 * Hiro Mashima deu Lucy seu nome quando ele estava ouvindo a canção dos Beatles "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". 70 * Presumivelmente, ela se juntou a aliança em 3 de julho. 71 * Durante um Q & A, quando um leitor perguntou quem era o personagem feminino principal em Fairy Tail, Lucy considerava-se imediatamente como tal. No entanto, Hiro Mashima disse que as pessoas podem tirar suas próprias conclusões. * Se ela fosse para comparar-se a um animal, Lucy teria considerado se a ser um coelho. 3 * Seu tipo ideal é um homem assertivo. 3 * No mangá, Lucy trocou de roupa durante o Phantom Lord arco depois que foi capturado. No anime, ela usava as mesmas roupas. * Mirajane de alguma forma tem uma cópia de reposição de chave da casa de Lucy e, muitas vezes empresta-lo para Natsu e os outros para que eles possam entrar na casa de Lucy. 72 * Jellal, como Siegrain, estava na lista de Lucy "namorado perfeito", bem em cima de Loke. 73 * A partir do Volume 16 Edição Limitada: Entrevista Sorcerer , a melhor qualidade de Fairy Tail de acordo com a Lucy foi que "Ele tinha uma série de poderosos Magos". Ela quer se tornar um novo escritor no futuro. Ela tem um bom relacionamento com Natsu e Levy. Lucy acha que todo trabalho que ela leva é difícil, e quer mais fáceis. * No Volume 32 do conteúdo extra, Mashima forneceu as estatísticas de batalha para 31 dos 40 concorrentes X791 no Grande Magia Jogos. As estatísticas, no entanto, não foram fornecidos a partir de ponto de vista de-do Mashima como o autor, mas do ponto de o repórter Sorcerer Revista vista Jason . Isso explica por que algumas estatísticas estão faltando e por que os outros podem ser imprecisas. De acordo com Jason da Revista Sorcerer , durante a sua participação nos Jogos Grande Magia de X791 , estatísticas de Lucy são: 75 * A comida favorita de Lucy é iogurte. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Magos Categoria:Magos Celestiais Categoria:Membros da Fairy Tail